Never Had A Family
by Ellaya
Summary: While in Rustburough City, Titania, Falco runs into his mother. His supposedly dead mother. With Katt's help, Falco tries to find his mother- and himself. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Starfox, Nintendo does. If I did, I wouldn't be putting my stories here, I would be publishing them. However, Azulia Lombardi does belong to me. If you wish to use her, email me. neptunerising@poetic.com 

------------------------------------------- 

Falco Lombardi wandered aimlessly around Rustburough City, Titania. It was a relatively new city, and domed, to guard against Titania's unlivable atmosphere. The buildings, built from the rusted remains of the robots left on Titania after the Androssian War, towered above him. He sighed softly, staring up at the yellow-green sky for a moment. In Rustburough City, everyone ignored you. That was why Falco was here. He needed some time away from his adoring public, which, even he would admit, got annoying occasionally. 

He walked by many other creatures of all shape, size, and species. None stopped to even glance at him. Falco smiled softly to himself. He couldn't be arrogant and outgoing all the time. Even he needed an occasional break. As he walked, his eyes drifted from face to face idly. None noticed him. They seemed to make sure they didn't notice anyone else. There were very few children with their parents, for it was early evening, and it wasn't a good idea to bring children around the city at night. 

Suddenly, someone sped by him in a flash of silver and blue feathers. Startled, Falco spun around. The avian was looking back at him as she walked, and then, recognization in her fearful sapphire blue eyes, she broke her gaze and ran. 

Falco stood for a moment before he realized that he had been staring into his mother's face. But that couldn't be. His mother was dead. His father had killed her when he was little. And yet, it did seem to be his mother. He knew it was. He could still see the falcon running, and ran after her. He had to catch her, had to see if it really was his mother. He hadn't ever seen her, but he had a picture of her in his quarters on _Great Fox_. This was the bird in the picture, he was sure of it. Pushing roughly past anyone who got in his way, her pursued his mother, but she was quick. As hard as Falco ran, he couldn't seem to catch up to her. She turned down a side street suddenly. Falco turned into it and ran into a cat, knocking both of them to the ground. 

"I'm sorry," Falco said distractedly, looking around for her mother in vain; she had vanished. 

"Well, Falco, what made you come charging around the corner like that? I do believe that woman who just went by was too old for you," the cat said teasingly. 

"Katt," Falco sighed. "What are you doing... Wait! You saw that woman? Where did she go?" 

"Calm down, Falco," Katt said, a smirk touching her features. "To be honest, I'm not sure. You ran into me right after she came around the corner." 

"Damn," Falco muttered softly. 

"Why?" Katt asked curiously. "Who was she?" 

"N-Nobody," Falco said softly, turning around and walking away. 

"Oh c'mon, Falco. I know it was someone, "Katt said. "Now who? Girlfriend?" 

"No," Falco snapped, shooting Katt a look. "Of course not." 

"So, it's not a girlfriend..." Katt echoed, following Falco. "Who then?" 

Falco said nothing, instead walking faster. Katt adjusted her pace accordingly. Muttering to himself, Falco crossed the street. Katt tagged along behind him. 

"Would you stop following me?" Falco snarled finally. "Why are you even here?" 

"I live here, Falco," Katt said with a smile. "Anyway, it's a free planetary system." 

Falco sighed and headed back to the hangar. Katt followed along like a little child after its mother. Falco glowered at the analogy that popped into his mind. 

"Falco, tell me who it was!" Katt said. "You know I won't leave you alone 'til I find out." 

"You never leave me alone," Falco said. 

Falco walked in silence for awhile, fully aware that Katt was still pursuing him. He didn't look at her. 

"Was she a relative?" Katt asked finally; Falco winced slightly. "Aha! So, what's the relation? Aunt? Cousin? Sister-in-law? Well, that wouldn't make sense because you don't have any siblings, but-" 

"She's my mother, okay?" Falco growled, immediately regretting it. 

Katt was stunned for a moment. He had known Katt since they were both little, and Katt knew about his mother. He tone changed immediately. 

"Falco... Are you sure? I mean, it could have just _looked_ like your mother, and maybe you thought-" 

"It was my mother," Falco said. "I know it was." 

Katt's eyes softened, and she quickened her pace to walk beside Falco, studying him carefully. Falco had seen Katt do this before. He was never sure what she was doing exactly. It was like she was searching his mind. Finally, she looked down at the ground. 

"So... You really do think it's your mother," Katt said seriously; it was a statement, and not a question. "Alright then! I'll help you!" 

"Help me what?" Falco said, looking at Katt incredulously. 

"Help you find your mother!" Katt said, grinning widely. 

"But Katt, this is a big city, and-" 

"Oh come on, Falco! You must have heard of the Rustburough Underground!" 

"The Rustburough Under-" 

"Of course! If there's anything you want to know about anyone in this city, the Underground's got it! They'll know all about your mother!" Katt nodded eagerly. 

Falco wasn't very happy about the idea of working with Katt. However, he did want to find his mother, and since Katt lived here, she would know the area better than he did. He looked at Katt once more. 

"Fine," he said, sighing softly. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starfox. Nintendo does. I own Azulia Lombardi. If you wish to use her, email me (neptunerising@poetic.com) 

----- 

Katt hurried after Falco. She would have had to run to keep up with him, so she just kept him in sight, knowing he would eventually have to stop and ask her where the Rustburough Underground was. 

Falco was, as always, being his typical stubborn self. However, Katt had never seen Falco that determined, that sure of what he had seen. She knew he had seen his mother, and that was why she was helping him. Of course, getting to spend time with Falco was an added bonus. Finally, Falco turned around and looked at Katt. 

"Yes?" Katt asked, grinning. 

"Where _is_ the Rustburough Underground?" Falco asked, looking a tad embarrassed but not acknowledging it. 

"Follow me, then," Katt said, flicking her tail against Falco's cheek as she passed him. 

Falco gave Katt no reaction, but Katt hadn't expected him to. She knew that, for now at least, her love was unrequited. 

Katt led Falco down a deserted alleyway, shivering at the hollow sound of their footsteps as they echoed against the buildings. Stopping suddenly, Katt pressed a few unmarked buttons on her wristband. A formerly unseen door dilated in front of them. 

"Katt? Is the Rustburough Underground actually... underground?" Falco asked. 

"Some of it is," Katt said. "Afraid of breathing stagnant air?" 

"No," Falco said angrily. "I just asked a question." 

Katt grinned as she led him through the dark, empty room. The door closed behind them, and Katt saw Falco glance back warily. She walked over to the elevator. It opened, and Katt and Falco entered. 

"Where would you like to go?" the metallic voice of the elevator asked. 

"Sub-basement three," Katt said calmly. 

"Three?" Falco echoed, seeming nervous. 

"You okay?" Katt asked. 

"I'm fine," Falco said, sounding indignant. 

Katt was beginning to wonder if Falco was afraid of being underground. Actually, she had known since he first asked if the Rustburough Underground was underground. Most birds were, actually, but Falco had never been one to admit to weakness. Not that he was exactly admitting to his fear. Katt looked over at Falco. He was staring at his feet, muttering softly to himself in Avian, the ancient language of the birds. She wondered what he was saying; only birds were allowed to learn Avian. The elevator slowed to a stop. 

"Sub-basement three," the elevator announced as the door opened. 

Katt stepped out, and Falco followed behind her. His usual confident swagger was all but gone. Katt's heart ached for him. 

"You can wait upstairs if you want," Katt suggested, looking at Falco sympathetically. 

"No," Falco said, his voice wavering for a moment. "Why would I do that?" 

"You're so stubborn," Katt said, laughing softly. "Well, then, if you're not going to leave..." 

Katt stepped up to the second door and pressed the same combination of buttons that she had earlier. It dilated open. 

"Welcome to the Rustburough Underground," Katt said. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starfox. Nintendo does. I own Azulia Lombardi, Draco Lombardi, and Jad Tayel. If you wish to use them, email me (neptunerising@poetic.com) 

----- 

Falco gasped, his eyes widening. It was like a city underground, only with no buildings. There were only rooms, countless rooms, all lining the walls. Falco looked over at Katt. 

"I'm assuming you know where we're going?" he asked. 

"Yes," Katt said with a grin. "Now, you have to be careful. This is the black market of Titania." 

"I can take care of myself," Falco grumbled, following Katt once more. 

Truthfully, Falco was nervous about being underground. Since he was in a sub-basement, he had two other sub-basements, and the basement above him. He was four levels underground. He stayed close to Katt. He wasn't as nervous when he was near her, for some reason. Her pace had increased now that they were underground, and her ears twitched constantly. Falco sensed worry. 

"What's wrong?" Falco asked, quickening his pace to walk beside Katt. 

"Nothing," Katt said. "It's just... The people here aren't the nicest, ya know?" 

Falco understood. These were all criminals. Of course Katt would be nervous. He wondered if he would recognize anyone here. Most of the criminals he knew were from Corneria City, but it was likely that some had moved here. Rustburough City wasn't exactly the most pleasant city to live in. 

They stopped in front of one of the doors, and it dilated automatically. Katt and Falco walked in. A small leopard stopped them. 

"Who're you?" he snarled in a gruff voice. 

"Great, a new guard," Katt sighed. 

Falco stared hard at the leopard. He looked familiar. The leopard was glaring at Katt as she tried to explain something that Falco wasn't paying much attention to. 

"Jad? Jad Tayel?" Falco asked finally. 

The leopard looked over, startled. He walked up to Falco and looked up at him, studying him carefully. Finally, the leopard grinned, his sharp teeth glistening. 

"Falco Lombardi," Jad laughed. "I haven't seen you since you were eleven! You've done some growing up, haven't you?" 

Jad ushered Falco and Katt in, and Katt looked at Falco questioningly. Falco just smiled. Jad had known Falco's father. Actually, they had been mortal enemies. For some reason, though, Jad took a liking to Falco after his father died, and had looked after him. Falco had become the first member of his gang not to be feline. 

"So, what do you two need?" Jad asked. 

"Information," Katt said. "About someone in this city." 

"Well, you've come to the right place, then," Jad said. "Now, who are you looking for?" 

"Azulia Lombardi," Falco said. 

"Azulia?" Jad echoed softly. "Falco, she's-" 

"I saw her, Jad," Falco said. "Just an hour ago. I know I did." 

Jad sighed softly and walked around a corner. Falco walked around the corner as well, and saw Jad typing at a gigantic computer. The keyboard, which seemed to need two creatures to operate at once, had no actual keys, per say, instead it had lines to separate the buttons of the black touch sensitive surface. The monitor, if you could call it that, was a hologram as big as the keyboard. 

"Who'd you borrow this from?" Falco asked mischievously. 

"Didn't "borrow" it from anyone," Jad said with a chuckle. "Bought it myself." 

"And where did you get the money?" Falco asked. 

"I never said I didn't borrow any money, now did I?" Jad said, laughing again. 

Falco smiled as he shook his head. Some things never changed. He looked up at the screen, which was flashing through profiles of all of those who had been seen in the city within the last two days. Finally, the computer beeped and stopped flashing. 

"Well I'll be damned," Jad said softly, seeming shocked himself. "Guess you were right." 

"Where is she now?" Falco asked quickly. "Can you find that out? And how long has she been here?" 

"Calm down, Falco," Jad said. "I should be able to find that out. Now let's see..." 

Jad began typing again. The computer began to search the profile. Falco waited impatiently. He wanted to find his mother. Ever since she had gone missing when Falco was little, he had wanted to find her. His father, Draco, who had never liked Falco, finally grew annoyed with his persistence in finding her and admitted to Falco that he had killed her. Jad had confirmed this later. He had been there. That was probably the reason Jad liked Falco, now that he thought about it. Jad had always had a crush on Azulia. He had never forgiven Draco for that, and told Falco on more than one occasion that he was more like his mother than his father. Except for his temper. 

The computer beeped again, and Falco turned his attention to the computer. The word "Classified" was flashing on the screen. 

"I'm sorry, Falco," Jad said. "Someone must have classified it... And I know who would, too. You'll find him on sub-basement fifteen." 

"Sub-basement... Fifteen?" Falco echoed much more meekly than he would have liked. 

"I'll go by myself," Katt said. 

"No," Falco said. "I'll go, too. You're looking for my mother, after all. And I wouldn't want you to get hurt, kitty cat." 

Katt glared at him, and Falco grinned. That would make Jad and Katt ignore his phobia. 

"Like you would protect me, bird boy," Katt said. 

_Yes,_ Falco thought, startling himself. 

Of course he would, Falco rationalized. She _was_ his friend. Katt just wanted it to be love. She was beginning to make him think that everything that might even be remotely romantic meant love. Falco sighed inwardly. He would have to stop thinking like that. 

"You'll need another code to get into the fifteenth sub-basement," Jad said. "But your wristband will open it automatically, so you don't have to worry. As for you.." Jad turned to Falco. "You've got one of those wrist pads for your Arwing, don't you?" 

"Yeah," Falco said. "But I don't know how it works. I mean, Slippy made it, not me." 

"Let me see it," Jad said. 

Falco extended his right wing and rolled up his sleeve. Jad studied it for a moment and walked over to a desk. Pulling something a small computer chip out of a drawer, he walked back over to Falco. 

"Good thing this is one built for upgrades," Jad said. "Open it for me, please." 

Falco pressed three numbered buttons and the small panel opened up. Jad pressed the chip in his paws to the chip inside the wrist pad. It clicked together. 

"There," Jad said. "Now the door will recognize your presence." 

"Thanks, Jad," Falco said. 

"Any time, Lombardi," Jad said. "Now you'd better get going." 

Falco nodded, and he and Katt walked out. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starfox. Nintendo does. I own Azulia Lombardi, Draco Lombardi, and Jad Tayel. If you wish to use them, email me (neptunerising@poetic.com) 

----- 

Falco and Katt headed back to the elevator, Falco leading. Katt sighed. He was trying to be macho again. He always did that when he was afraid. Not that he was afraid often. Sometimes, Katt knew, he just did it for the hell of it. He couldn't force his swagger, though. Of course, he probably didn't even realize he had a swagger. That was what Katt was using to tell that he was afraid. He wasn't swaggering at all. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Katt asked quietly; she already knew the answer. 

"Yes," Falco said. "Why wouldn't I?" 

Katt sighed. Falco was always trying to be brave. That was one of the things she loved about him. Of course, she loved just about everything about him. She just loved that more than most of his qualities. 

"Where would you like to go?" the elevator asked. 

"Sub-basement fifteen," Falco said. 

The elevator doors closed, and Katt felt the elevator begin to pick up speed as it went down. Katt heard Falco swallow hard. 

"Falco, I know you're afraid of being underground," Katt said finally. 

"Afraid? I'm not afraid," Falco said, but his voice lacked the confidence it usually had. 

"Yes you are," Katt said, moving so she was mere inches away from Falco. "I know it and Jad probably does, too. It's obvious. You don't have to pretend." 

Falco blinked down at her, obviously uncomfortable about their closeness. Katt hadn't even realized she had gotten so close to Falco, but she made no move to distance herself, and Falco was standing against the wall. 

"I'm not!" Falco insisted. "Not at all." 

Katt stepped a little closer to him. Falco tried to step back, but his foot hit the back of the elevator. 

"Maybe a little," Falco admitted. 

"Maybe a lot," Katt said. 

Falco said nothing, and Katt still didn't move. Falco looked about ready to push her away. The elevator slowed. 

"Sub-basement fifteen," it said. 

Katt walked out, but Falco lingered for a moment, seeming stunned, before exiting. They walked to the door, and a red laser shot out from the door. Katt, whom had only had laser blasters shot at her, flinched. It was only a light, though, and it scanned them. This level was obviously high-security. It beeped after a moment, and the door dilated open. 

The large room was completely empty, and there were no doors in the walls like the other level. Falco looked to Katt. She just shrugged. 

"I've never been below sub-basement seven. That's restaurants, by the way," Katt said with a sly grin. 

"We'll go hang out there when we're done down here," Falco said, and Katt wondered if he was joking. 

Falco walked into the room, and Katt hurried after him, silently scolding Falco. For all he knew, this room could be booby trapped. They could get attacked with robots right now. 

"It's not booby trapped," Falco said. "I've seen those doors before. You don't have the right chip, you get fried." 

"Well, that's nice to know," Katt said. 

"Only after the fact," Falco said, smiling. 

Katt stared at Falco for a minute. Just a few minutes ago he was completely nervous, and now he was making jokes. She just didn't understand men. Or maybe it was just Falco. He turned suddenly, surveying the room. He walked towards the far end of the room. Katt stayed where she was. 

"I don't see anything in here," Falco said. "So how are we supposed to..." 

As Falco put his wing against the wall, it dilated. Falco took a step back, and it closed. Katt came over. 

"Talk about security," Katt said as she put her paw against where the door had once been. 

Nothing happened. Katt withdrew her paw, confused. Falco's eyes darkened, and he put his wing up to the wall. The wall dilated. 

"I don't like this," Falco said. "It's an Avian door. And only Dragon L's gang uses those. And Dragon L..." 

"Isn't he dead?" Katt asked. "Dragon L, I mean." 

"Yeah. I saw him die," Falco said neutrally. 

The emotionless way Falco said it frightened her. Falco obviously hated him. It made sense to her, when she thought about it. Dragon L and Jad, as well as their gangs had been vicious rivals. Of course, Dragon L wasn't exactly a gang leader. He was on Corneria's Most Wanted until he was confirmed dead ten years ago, for he was the head of the Cornerian Mafia. Falco might just have been expressing hatred for the creature his former gang hated. 

"Are you coming, Katt?" Falco called, standing inside the room that had opened up. 

"Yeah," Katt said slowly, walking in. 

Katt smiled to herself. It seemed that they were always following after the other. They rarely walked together, and Katt knew why. To Falco, if he wasn't asking Katt something, walking next to her would mean he might actually care about her. He couldn't have that. Katt giggled. 

"What's so funny?" Falco asked, looking at Katt oddly. 

"Nothing," Katt said, shaking her head as she hurried ahead of Falco. "Now come on!" 

"Katt, what are you doing?" Falco asked, speeding up to walk in front of her. 

"Nothing," Katt said, giggling again as she overtook Falco. "Nothing, nothing nothing." 

Falco ran to get ahead of Katt, and Katt ran to get ahead of Falco. This game continued for awhile, and Katt wondered why they were even playing it. They were both nervous, she supposed. This helped to relieve the tension. 

"Excuse me for interrupting your little game," a deep voice said. "But I believe you have some business with me?" 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starfox. Nintendo does. I own Azulia Lombardi, Draco Lombardi/Dragon L, Jad Tayel, Tori Hart, and Sierra Caridaay. If you wish to use them, email me (neptunerising@poetic.com) 

----- 

"Who're you?" Falco asked, stopping cold. 

"Falco, I'm hurt," the voice said. 

An eagle stepped forward. He looked Katt over with colorless eyes. Falco felt his anger growing the longer the eagle looked. Finally, he turned to Falco. 

"My name is Tori Hart," the eagle said. "I was Dragon L's second-in-command. You remember Dragon L, don't you?" 

Falco said nothing, choosing instead to glare at Tori. Tori walked over to Katt, smirking. 

"I've seen you before, Kattrina Monroe," Tori cooed. "Don't be so surprised. I know everyone in this city. Why do you follow that falcon around? He carries no feelings for you." 

Falco stepped between Tori and Katt. He surprised himself, for he hadn't realized he moved at all until he was standing in front of Katt. 

"We didn't some here to listen to some speech," Falco said angrily. "Tell us where Azulia is." 

"He's got a one-track mind, Kattrina," Tori continued, ignoring Falco. "All he cares about is himself and his affairs. He'll never care about you. He can't." 

"What do you want?" Katt demanded. 

"What do I want?" Tori laughed. "You, my dear!" 

"M-me?" Katt squeaked, startled. 

"What do you mean, "her"?" Falco snarled. 

"I've been watching you, Kattrina," Tori said. "Ever since you came to this city I've been watching you. And I do believe I am in love." 

"That's enough!" Falco roared, shaking as he tried to control himself. 

"Temper, temper, Lombardi," Tori cackled, walking up to the falcon. "Afraid I'm going to steal one of your devoted followers? You have so many. I'm sure you won't miss one." 

"Katt's not my follower," Falco said. "She doesn't follow anyone." 

"She follows you like..." Tori smirked. "Like a child follows his mother." 

"Shut the hell up!" Falco yelled, his wing tightening around his blaster. 

"I'm the only one who knows the password you need," Tori said. "Without me, you'll never find your mother. And I'm willing to trade the password for Kattrina." 

"No," Falco said. 

"But Falco, don't you want to find her?" Tori asked. 

"I can get the information some other way," Falco said. 

"It's your choice, Kattrina," Tori said, turning to her. "Would you rather stay with me, or with this falcon? He watched his own father die, my dear Kattrina. He did nothing to save him." 

"My _father_..." Falco spat the word. "He abandoned me. I thought he killed my mother until I saw her today. I hated him. I still do, even if he is dead." 

"Everyone hates Draco Lombardi," Tori laughed mirthlessly. "But everyone fears Dragon L. That's why he became Dragon L. And you, Falco, are very much like both personalities." 

"No, I'm not," Falco growled, turning to leave. "C'mon, Katt." 

"You act so much like him," Tori continued. "You look more like your mother, perhaps, but you're still your father's son." 

Falco's wing throbbed as he gripped his blaster tighter. He had his father's temper and red feathers, of course, but nothing else. 

"Your father never _loved_ Azulia, Falco," Tori said. "Azulia was hypnotized by his power, his fame... But most of all, by his charisma. She was only fifteen when she had you. Katt is hypnotized by you, you know. You will do the same thing to her that your father did to Azulia. At least you waited until she was an adult." 

Falco spun around and fired twice. Tori slipped out of the way and drew his own blaster. So, this would come down to a shoot-out. Falco didn't care. He was the weapons specialist on _Great Fox_. He could even outshoot Fox, nine tines out of ten, on the ground. 

Tori darted forward, grabbing Katt before Falco could react. Falco lowered his blaster. 

"Let me go!" Katt growled, kicking Tori. 

Falco heard a blaster go off. Katt seemed shocked, then slipped to the ground as Tori released his grip on her. Falco fired once and Tori fell, blood flowing from the small hole in his forehead. Falco ran to Katt. 

"There's... No hospital here," Katt choked out, coughing. 

"I'll take you to _Great Fox_, then," Falco said, lifting Katt up gently while pressing a few buttons on his wrist pad. "Is Sierra still on board, Fox?" 

"What's wrong?" Fox asked through the wrist pad. 

"Laser wound to... The chest. Katt, not me," Falco said; then to the elevator: "Ground floor." 

"Sierra's still here. You're in Rustburough, right? We can dock at the space station, but I'll try and get _Great Fox_ into the city if you want," Fox said. 

"The station's fine," Falco said as he walked out of the elevator. "See you in ten. Falco out." 

"Who's... Sierra?" Katt asked weakly. 

"Doctor. Fox had her on board for a laser wound of his own, oddly enough," Falco said, winking. "He's considering making her a part of the Starfox team." 

"As the... first and only female? Good... Luck to her," Katt said with a smile. 

"She's a frog," Falco said as he walked down the almost empty streets-it was nearly midnight-Katt in his arms. "One of those colorful ones. Slippy's got a crush on her." 

Falco strapped Katt into the back seat of his Arwing. She smiled softly. 

"You've got beautiful eyes, you know that?" she said. 

Falco, caught off-guard, felt himself redden. He composed himself quickly and pulled his shirt off. He wrapped it around Katt's chest wound to stop the blood flow. He chided himself mentally for not thinking of that before. He jumped into the front of his Arwing. 

"I'll have you safe in _Great Fox_ in less than five minutes," Falco said, grinning. 

He took off, heading for the Titanian space station, _Athena_. 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starfox. Nintendo does. I own Azulia Lombardi, Draco Lombardi/Dragon L, Jad Tayel, Tori Hart, and Sierra Caridaay. If you wish to use them, email me (neptunerising@poetic.com) 

----- 

Falco was a reckless pilot. But even he knew he was pushing it to get to _Athena_ in five minutes. He had promised Katt, though, so that was what he was going to do. 

He checked his laser cannons. As expected, they were at full power. He hadn't used them going to Titania. He would normally have gone around the debris that littered the upper atmosphere of Titania, but he was in a hurry, and didn't want to jostle Katt around more than necessary. 

Falco blasted his way through the debris, taking the most direct path to the space station. Any pilots who happened to be nearby saw him coming at got out of the way. 

The space station _Athena_ loomed in front of Falco. The top half was like a flattened out ball, and it spun slowly to maintain gravity inside. The bottom half was a relatively thin cylinder for docking ships. The whole thing looked very much like an oversized top. 

Falco's radar picked up _Great Fox's_ location in the docking bay, and Falco entered. There was a long line of ships blocking the way. 

"Please wait to be identified," a robot said to Falco via the general communications link. 

Falco only waited a moment before his worry of Katt's safety overrode any fear of the robots' attacking. Slipping out of line, Falco accelerated to maximum speed. 

Two of the guard robots chased him immediately, lasers firing. Falco could see the rapidly closing door of _Great Fox's_ hangar, and Falco pushed his Arwing to the limit. He was going to make it in before that door closed. 

Skimming the belly of his Arwing on the hangar door, Falco banked as the wall of the hangar came up fast. The door of the hangar was closed, so Falco didn't have to worry about the robots. As he circled to decelerate enough to land, the landing sensors detected him and a pair of mechanical arms stopped and landed his ship. Slippy had been working on this when Falco had left the day before. Slippy had almost been done, but Falco was surprised to see them implemented already. Falco leapt out of his Arwing. 

Taking Katt, who was now semi-conscious, in his arms, he walked carefully upstairs to the sick bay. As the door dilated, a startled Sierra looked over at them. Falco set Katt down in one of the pod-like beds. The foamy lining molded to Katt's form. 

"Is that Katt?" Sierra asked as she bent over the cat, cutting through Falco's shirt. 

"Yeah," Falco said, looking away as the blood from Katt's wound began to flow once more. 

Sierra began wrapping a bandage around Katt's stomach. She then moved to a machine and began pressing buttons, glancing up at Katt every once in awhile. The pod that Katt was in suddenly closed around her. Falco gasped. He really didn't know much about his own ship, it seemed. 

"She'll have to stay in there for awhile," Sierra said. "But I think she'll be fine. Her stomach was punctured, but thankfully not a lung." 

Falco nodded numbly and walked out. He would just get in the way of whatever Sierra was doing. They would be voting on whether to let Sierra join or not soon. The frog had his vote, at least. 

Falco walked into his room and lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Katt's injury was his fault, and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Falco heard his door, and he sat up. 

"Where were you, Falco?" Fox asked gently. "Where in Rustburough?" 

Falco didn't answer. Fox sighed and leaned up against the doorway, waiting. Falco glanced up at his leader. Fox wasn't going to leave without information, it seemed. Fox always knew when he was lying, so it was pointless to try. 

"I was in the Rustburough Underground," Falco said, sighing. "Looking for information on someone." 

"Who?" Fox asked, now it seemed he was just curious. 

"Nobody," Falco said, looking away. "It doesn't matter." 

Fox gave Falco a look, but walked out. Falco looked down at his nightstand and pulled open the drawer, pulling out his mother's picture. He had never shown this to the others, and never planned to. It was a very old picture; the edges were curled and the back of the photo was yellowing. Azulia looked genuinely happy, but in this picture she was fourteen. His father was standing behind her, smiling as well. Falco glared at him. Falco couldn't cut Draco out without ruining the picture. He put it away finally. 

He never knew what kind of mother Azulia was, or would have been later. He preferred to think that she loved him. Nobody else did. Movies always talked about the unconditional love of mothers. Maybe she loved him. 

Falco stood up. He didn't like to sit and think for too long. Walking down to the gym, he found his punching bag where it always was, and, as always, relieved his frustration on it. 

Falco could almost see Tori's face on the punching bag, and that only inspired him to punch harder. As he thought of Tori's words, he grew angrier and angrier until his fists hit air and he heard a solid thud. He had knocked the punching bag off the metal stand and across the gym. Falco left it there. 

He found himself in the cockpit. He sat heavily in his chair and stared blankly into space. Slippy glanced quickly over, but just as quickly looked away. Peppy and Slippy exchanged worried glances. Nobody thought Falco noticed such things. He always did, when it involved him. Falco closed his eyes and leaned back. Even he would admit he was exhausted. 

----

"Good morning, Katt," a blue frog with black blotches said cheerfully. 

Katt started up, and her stomach ached in protest. She looked down and saw it neatly bandaged. 

"I'm Sierra Caridaay," Sierra said with a smile, extending her hand. "You're in the sick bay of _Great Fox_

Katt shook it, and looked around. Everything was white, and the familiar hospital smell lingered in the air. Katt was surprised that the Starfox team would keep something this clean. Of course, she reasoned, Sierra could have fixed it up for them. 

"What time is it?" Katt asked, beginning to stand up. 

"Don't stand," Sierra said, pushing Katt gently back into the pod. "You haven't completely healed yet. And it's about one in the morning. You've been asleep for a whole day." 

"A day?" Katt gasped. 

"Falco still hasn't waken up," Sierra said with a chuckle. "He was exhausted. Of course, I don't think he slept the night before he left for Rustburough..." 

"Is Falco okay?" Katt asked, wanting badly to get up and check. "I remember getting shot, but-" 

"He's fine," Sierra assured her. "Just tired. What were you two doing, anyway?" 

Katt didn't say anything. She didn't want Falco to get angry at her. He didn't seem to hate her any more. She didn't want to ruin that. 

"I didn't think you'd say anything," Sierra said, still smiling. "But it was worth a shot, don't ya think?" 

Katt grinned. The door dilated, and Fox walked in. He smiled softly. 

"Well, at least _you're_ awake," Fox said. "Falco's still snoring." 

"Did he drive you out of the cockpit?" Sierra asked sweetly. "I know how much you hate noise." 

Katt giggled. Fox liked rock 'n' roll music almost as much as Slippy did. Fox sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"I wonder who he was looking for, though?" Fox wondered aloud. "He wouldn't tell me." 

"You're not gonna pry it out of me," Katt said. "I know you. You were gonna try." 

"Maybe," Fox said. "But you'll never know now. I'm gonna wake Falco up. At least get him to go to his bedroom." 

"Good luck," the girls laughed as Fox walked out. 

"Falco doesn't sleep much at all," Sierra said. "Especially recently. It's weird. He'll stay up, complaining of not being tired, and then sleep for a day." 

"I guess... He's just got a lot on his mind," Katt said softly. 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starfox. Nintendo does. I own Azulia Lombardi, Draco Lombardi/Dragon L, Jad Tayel, Tori Hart, and Sierra Caridaay. If you wish to use them, email me (neptunerising@poetic.com) 

----- 

Falco yawned and rolled over. He could hear someone talking, but he couldn't be sure of who it was. 

"Falco..." Fox sighed. "Don't make me dump water on your head. You've been sleeping in that chair all day." 

Falco sat up and looked at the clock. It was one fifteen in the morning one day after he had fallen asleep. Falco rubbed his eyes. 

"Well, nice to see you awake," Fox said with a smirk. 

"What are _you_ doing up?" Falco asked, standing up and yawning. 

"Unlike you, I do something here," Fox said, sighing. "Like, hmm, run the ship?" 

"Ha ha," Falco said sarcastically. "Remind me to bow down later." 

"Don't worry, I will," Fox said, walking out. 

"And he will, too," Falco sighed. 

It was then he remembered Katt. He found himself hurrying to the sick bay, but stopped short of the door sensor when he heard Sierra talking. 

"So, you really like him?" Sierra asked. "How long?" 

"Since I met the guy," Katt said. "How can anyone _not_ like him?" 

"Falco's really not my type," Sierra laughed. "I don't go outside my species." 

"Then why do you like-" 

"Oh hush," Sierra said. 

Falco was unsure of what he was going to do. If he walked in now, he might be accused of eavesdropping. Which he was doing, but he didn't want to get caught. If he walked away, he would still be worried about Katt, even if she did sound fine. Falco walked up to the door sensor and the door dilated open. Katt and Sierra looked up quickly. 

"What?" Falco asked, playing dumb. 

"Nothing," Katt said, flashing a smile. 

Sierra went back to her work, giggling softly. Katt was still grinning, and Falco had no idea what to say. 

"Um..." he looked from one girl to the other before settling on Katt. "You're awake." 

"Very good," Katt said, leaning back in the pod. "You just noticed now?" 

"Yes," Falco said, regaining his composure somewhat. "I don't track your every movement." 

Katt shot Falco a look. Falco shot one right back. Katt rarely acted like she was acting now. Falco wondered what was going on. He was starting to get nervous. 

"What?" he demanded finally. "What do you two want?" 

"I don't want anything," Sierra said with a sly grin at Katt. "Katt, on the other hand... Or paw, in her case." 

"Sierra..." Katt hissed through gritted teeth. 

"She definitely wants something with you, Falco," Sierra giggled. 

"Shut up!" Katt squealed. 

Falco slipped into the recreation room, glad to get away from them. He had no idea as to what had just happened. Well, he did know that she liked him. But he had known that already. He had known she liked him for awhile, actually, and he also knew she had never acted like that. Falco sat down on the couch. 

"I don't understand Katt at all," Falco muttered. "Never have, never will." 

"Falco?" Katt called timidly, walking into the room and sitting next to him. "Falco, Sierra was just being weird. She didn't-" 

Falco glanced at Katt for a moment, but looked away just as quickly. She was never the same way twice. You could talk to her one minute, and she would be the happiest person alive. The next minute, however, she could be ready to tear your throat out. 

"Falco, look at me," Katt demanded. "Falco, I know you're listening." 

Reluctantly, Falco looked over, making his face look as uninterested and aloof as possible. He always did. He rarely felt any emotion at all, and faked most of it most of the time. 

"Falco, I'm sorry," Katt said. "Even though I have no idea what I did, I know I must have done something, so I'm sorry." 

Falco gave Katt an "are you done?" look. Katt's ears drooped as she turned away. Falco looked at her a moment longer before staring out the window. They were still docked in _Athena_. Falco could see Titania in the distance, and was reminded of his mother. Standing up, he walked over to the window and sighed heavily. So close and yet so far. Katt either didn't notice or didn't care. Probably the latter. She was angry at him now. He was better off leaving before her instincts, which were always held in check by a thread in carnivores, got the best of her. He headed for the door. 

"Do you really want to find your mother?" Katt asked evenly, which was unusual for her. "Or do you just like toying with my emotions?" 

"Toying with your emotions?" Falco echoed incredulously. "Katt, what are you talking about?" 

"You're so... So... Dense sometimes!" Katt growled. "I don't know why I bother!" 

Grumbling, Falco kept walking. Katt, suddenly teary-eyed, caught his wing in both paws. 

"Falco, don't," she said. "Don't leave." 

Falco turned, staring at Katt, wondering if she was still sick. She had never acted like that. She took his wing and held it to her cheek. Falco's eyes widened, and he didn't move it from its place, even when her paws slipped away. 

They stood there like that for what seemed like forever before Falco, suddenly unsure of everything he had thought he knew about Katt, withdrew his wing and rushed out of the recreation room. 


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starfox. Nintendo does. I own Azulia Lombardi, Draco Lombardi/Dragon L, Jad Tayel, Tori Hart, and Sierra Caridaay. If you wish to use them, email me (neptunerising@poetic.com) 

----- 

Falco was sitting on his bed, thinking about Katt. He could remember staring into her eyes and losing himself. He shivered involuntarily. What had Katt done to him? He couldn't allow himself to be in love. If he got close to someone, he would lose them. He was dangerously close to the rest of Starfox as it was. 

He turned his mind to his mother. He had to find her, but now he couldn't get into the underground's database. Not unless he let Slippy in on it. Slippy could probably hack into the database for him. But he wouldn't ask Slippy for help unless he was truly desperate. He wasn't at that point yet. He had to think of another way. 

"Rob!" Falco gasped, his eyes brightening. "Rob can hack, just like Slippy. And he won't tell froggy boy if I ask him not to." 

Falco slipped into the cockpit, relieved to find it empty except for Rob. 

"Hey, Rob?" Falco began; he was still getting used to talking to Rob like he would Fox. "You can hack into just about anything, right?" 

"Yes, but I will not hack into any military databases," Rob said in his robotic voice. 

"I never said I wanted you to hack into a military base," Falco said. "How about the Rustburough Underground?" 

"What information do you want?" Rob asked. 

"Information on an avian," Falco said. 

"Who?" Rob pressed. "I will not hack into the database without this knowledge." 

Falco hesitated. He knew Rob wouldn't tell anyone, but he wanted to maintain his uncaring attitude. It wasn't like he had a choice, though. 

"...Azulia Lombardi," Falco said. "My mother." 

Rob turned to the computer in front of him and began typing. The Rustburough Database opened up, and it began its search for Azulia. Again, the "Classified" screen popped up. Rob studied it. 

"This will take some time," he said. "I will have the information by the end of the day." 

"Okay," Falco said. "Thanks Rob. And don't tell anyone about this, okay?" 

"I will not," Rob said, typing on the computer. 

Falco left the cockpit. He had some time to kill. The thought of going back to the recreation room crossed his mind, but Katt might still be there. He wondered if that was a bad thing. Losing himself in thoughts of Katt, he found himself back at the sick bay. Sierra looked up as he entered. 

"Hey, Falco," she said. "What brings you here?" 

"Nothing," Falco said as calmly as possibly. 

"Were you worried about me?" Katt purred, grinning at him from the pod she was sitting in. 

"Why would I worry about you?" Falco asked, grinning. "Cats have nine lives, right?" 

"Ha ha," Katt said. "You're just hilarious, Falco." 

"I know," Falco said, sitting down in a chair. 

"Are you gonna stay here all day?" Katt asked, standing up. 

"Only if you want me to leave," Falco said. 

"Falco, you're _impossible_!" Katt laughed, nearly pushing Falco off the chair. 

"Oh, how cute," Sierra laughed. "It's shameless, the way you two flirt." 

Falco blushed beet red. Sierra could definately hold her own as a member of Starfox. Katt, seeming more interested in Falco's reaction than Sierra's comment, giggled. Falco was forced to make another hasty exit. 

"What is wrong with me?" Falco muttered to himself as he headed down the hallway to the recreation room. 

Falco wondered if he was sick. Katt was doing something to him, that was for sure. Katt seemed to think Falco loved her, the way she was acting. But he didn't. He didn't like her as anything more than a friend. Of course he saved her from Tori, he reasoned. He wouldn't have left Fox in the wings of that eagle, either. 

He silenced his thoughts by concentrating on a pinball machine. Fox absolutely loved the things, and had ordered several custom ones. This one was themed after the Androssian War. Falco wondered where Fox was ordering all of these. 

"Falco, please come to the cockpit," Rob announced over the intercom. 

Falco abandoned the machine and ran to the cockpit. He skidded to a stop on the metal flooring, nearly knocking Rob over. 

"I found the information on your mother," Rob said. 

"Where is she?" Falco asked shrilly. 

"She was last seen docking a ship to Corneria ten minutes ago," Rob said. 

"Ten minutes?" Falco echoed. "Thanks Rob. Tell Fox that's where I'm going." 

"Would you like me to inform Katt as well?" 

Falco froze. "N-No. She's still injured." 

"All right," Rob said. 

Falco ran down to the hangar. Opening the cockpit, he smiled at the lights that blinked on. He always felt at home in his Arwing. He couldn't waste any time, though, if he wanted to catch up to his mother. He knew where she would be going, too. 

Leaving _Athena_ behind, he set course for Corneria. He could cruise on auto pilot for most of the trip, but when he hit Meteo, he would have to blast through. That would be where he made up for the ten minutes he lost. Most ships went through the side of Meteo that was less dense, and that was the long way to Corneria. Still, he would have to hurry. 

----

Katt sighed, exasperated. She couldn't find Falco anywhere. She had checked the recreation room, his room, and the sick bay. She was headed to the cockpit now. Fox was talking with Rob. Katt listened in. 

"Is everything all right?" Fox asked. 

"Everything is normal," Rob said. "Falco has left for Corneria." 

"Corneria?" Katt gasped. 

"What for?" Fox asked. 

"I believe he is looking for someone," Rob said. 

"Did Katt go with him?" Fox asked. 

"No," Rob said. "He left eighteen minutes ago." 

"I didn't go with him, but I will be on Corneria when he gets there," Katt said to herself, running out of _Great Fox_ and into the rows and rows of ships. 

Katt always docked her fighter, _Catpawz_, here before going down to Rustburough. There was nowhere else to put it, really. Nowhere else that didn't cost money if you left it there for weeks on end. She took off, headed for Corneria. She knew a shortcut, too, that would cut fifteen minutes off of the trip. She would get there almost when Falco did. 

"You can't get rid of me, Falco," she laughed. "Not now." 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starfox. Nintendo does. I own Azulia Lombardi, Draco Lombardi/Dragon L, Jad Tayel, Tori Hart, and Sierra Caridaay. If you wish to use them, email me (neptunerising@poetic.com) 

----- 

Falco walked through the streets of Corneria City. He was born and raised there, mostly on the streets. As powerful as his father was, he had lived in the bad section of the city, so Falco kept his wits about him as he walked, keeping a wing on his blaster at all times. He rarely went anywhere without his blaster. 

He wasn't sure how he knew that his mother was going to this section of town. He just knew. It was a gut feeling, and, while Falco rarely had such feelings, when he did they were right. So he was here. 

There were a few creatures on the streets, but it was a rule that you didn't bother others if you didn't want to be bothered. It was a desperate creature that looked for help here. So Falco asked no one about his mother. Nobody would have cared, anyway. 

Falco stopped at a brick building. His old home. It wasn't much, just an apartment complex, and Falco had no good memories of it, either. It had long since been abandoned, so Falco just walked in. He couldn't see much in the dark building, but he found the stairs from memory and headed up. 

He was surprised to find the door still on its hinges. The door was older, having a doorknob instead of opening automatically, so Falco had expected it to be gone, ripped off by looters. But still it remained. 

He could hear footsteps inside the apartment, and he swallowed hard. It might not have been his mother, but he had a feeling it was. Placing a wing on the door, he turned the knob. 

----

Katt followed Falco to the apartment complex. She stopped halfway up the stairs, silently thanking her feline skill at avoiding being seen. Falco was standing in front of the door, now, and she wanted more than anything to go up beside him. But this was his moment, not hers. She knew her mother. Falco opened the door, and walked in. Katt slipped in after him. 

Falco was walking towards another open door. She could see the outline of another bird in the room, and Katt fully expected it to be Falco's mother. 

The bird looked up, startled, and she could see the resemblance. Her eyes were a bright sapphire, echoing the eyes that Katt knew and loved on Falco. Her feathers were mostly silver, but there were patches of blue around her eyes. There was no doubt that she was related to Falco. 

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked fearfully. 

----

Falco was stunned, unsure of what to say. His mother stood up, fear fading from her eyes as she searched his own. She obviously noticed the resemblance. 

"I'm Falco," Falco said softly. 

"Falco," Azulia echoed, her eyes darkening. 

Azulia rushed forward, pushing past Falco. Falco spun around and followed her. He had never had a family. He wanted to know someone, somewhere, cared about him. 

Falco kept up with his mother this time, and soon, exhausted, she turned around. 

"What do you want?" she snarled finally. 

"I..." Falco stumbled. "I wanted to know... Who..." 

"Who your mother was?" Azulia finished. "Well, now you know! Now you know who your father left in the alleyway, bleeding. I was too young for him, he said. And you..." 

Falco backed away from her, numb. There was nothing but hatred in her eyes, and, in truth, he felt nothing for her. They had never known each other. Why, though, did she hate him? 

"You ruined my life, Falco," she continued, as if she knew his unasked question. "I was _fifteen_, and all I wanted was to have fun. But no. I had _you_. I couldn't go out, no, because _you_ needed me. You always needed something. It was almost a blessing when your father left me in the alley. I was finally free. And now, all I want is for you to leave me alone." 

Azulia walked away, and Falco let her go. For a moment, he couldn't breathe. He mentally chided himself for getting his hopes up. He should know better by now. Nobody cared about him. 

"Falco," Katt said timidly, walking up to him. 

Falco didn't look at her, but wondered why she was here. She must have found out where he had gone somehow. At the moment, though, he didn't really care. He wanted her to go away. He held back tears. He was used to it, now. He hadn't cried in years, and he would never cry in front of anyone else. Katt stepped closer to him. 

"What do you want?" Falco said coldly. 

"Falco, I know you better than to think you're not hurt by that," Katt said. 

"Well, you don't know me," Falco said flatly. 

Katt wasn't buying it. She looked into his eyes, and he now realized she was searching him as his mother had. Finally, she looked at him sympathetically and wrapped her paws around him. Falco saw the tears threatening him, and he fought them back once more. He realized he was sitting against the building, Katt holding him, whispering something softly in Felin, the cat language. He didn't understand it, but it made him feel better listening to it. He refused to cry, though. He couldn't allow himself to cry in front of Katt. Finally, Katt, smiling, stood up. 

"Falco Lombardi, you are so stubborn," she said. 

"What are you talking about?" Falco asked. 

"You're acting macho again. Don't wanna cry in front of a girl, do you?" 

"Why would I cry? I Don't cry, Katt." 

"Liar," Katt said, taking his wing. "But I know You're gonna deny it until Solar freezes over. So now, You're going to take me out for pizza." 

"I'm going to what?" Falco gasped, standing up suddenly. 

"Take me out for pizza," Katt repeated patiently. "now c'mon, I know the best little pizza place only a few blocks from here!" 

"Pizza," Falco echoed, still a bit numb. "After what just happened, you want me to take you out for pizza." 

"Yes," Katt said simply. "There's nothing wrong with that." 

Falco sighed, allowing Katt to lead him down the street. He was calmed down now, at least, and was now wondering how Katt talked him into such things. He did like pizza, though, and he knew where Katt was taking him: Pintello's Pizza. He loved that place. They had the best pizza in the Lylat System. Katt led Falco inside. 

"Welcome to Pintello's Pizza. Two?" a mouse waitress asked. 

"Yes," Katt said. "C'mon, Falco." 

"I'm coming," Falco sighed, following Katt to a booth and sitting across from her. 

They ordered a large pepperoni pizza, and Katt giggled as they waited for their pizza in silence. 

"What?" Falco asked. 

"Haven't you ever heard of dinner conversation?" she asked. 

"We're not having dinner yet," Falco pointed out. 

Katt giggled again, flicking her tail around Falco's leg playfully. Falco blushed in spite of himself. 

"You're so cute sometimes, Falco," she said. "Always trying to be tough. But you're a softy and I know it. So you can drop the act." 

"Who said I was acting?" Falco asked, trying to keep his cool even as Katt's tail moved up his leg. "I'm just naturally tough." 

"Sure, Falco," Katt said, flicking his chin with the tip of her tail; she had a long tail, it seemed. "Whatever you say, bird boy." 

"Careful, or I might bite that tail of yours off," he said, grinning. 

"Go on," she said, waving it in front of his beak. "Just try it." 

A triumphant grin on her face, Katt wrapped her tail around Falco's leg once more. The waitress came with their pizza, and they ate for awhile, but it was getting harder and harder for Falco to ignore Katt's tail, which, judging by the innocent look on Katt's face, seemed to have a mind of its own. He glared at her again as it slipped under his shirt. 

"What?" she asked. "Kittens don't know what their tails are doing." 

"And you're a kitten." 

"Exactly." 

Falco sighed, shaking his head and eating more pizza. Falco had to admit, he kind of liked the feeling of her fur against his chest. Kind of. It was a purely physical thought, he assured himself. 

And yet, he more and more often lost himself in her eyes while she was talking. Half the time, he wasn't sure what she was talking about. He could just stare into her eyes forever and never get enough. His mind screamed a warning, but all of the sudden, he wasn't listening. All that mattered to him was that he got to keep talking to Katt, keep listening to her soft, smooth voice. 

He knew he was in love.  


Falco jerked up from a restless sleep, breathing heavily. He was having more dreams about his mother. So she hated him. He shouldn't have expected otherwise. Everyone hated him, after a time. He sighed and turned his thoughts to Katt. 

"Wasn't it just three days ago I thought about my mom to stop thinking about Katt?" he mumbled to himself. 

Katt, it seemed, cared about him. He could hardly believe it. After she really got to know him, though, he knew she wouldn't love hi many more. Nobody ever did. Not even his own mother. Katt was so innocent, it seemed. She was sweet and kind, and never would have dreamed that Falco was unworthy of her love. He sighed. 

Getting out of bed, he threw on some clothes and headed down to the hangar. It was about midnight. Falco didn't know what to do, but flying always calmed him down. He took off. 

He wandered aimlessly towards Titania, more because it was in his path than because he was actually heading there. 

"Rustburough... That's where all of this started," he sighed. 

"Did it, now?" Katt laughed, sidling up beside him in _Catpawz_

Falco sighed, saying nothing. Katt was always so happy. She had no idea what he was going through. How could she? Almost everyone who met her liked her. 

"Falco, I know you're thinking about your mother," Katt said. "And it's not your fault she doesn't love you. She's got problems, Falco." 

"Problems involving me," Falco said. 

"No, Falco," Katt said. "It's not your fault." 

"Yes it is," Falco snarled, flying off. 

----

Katt followed Falco, trying to figure out what to do about his problems. He was circling Titania now, and Katt wondered if he had a destination in mind. 

"Stop following me, Katt," Falco said. 

"Falco, land," Katt ordered sternly. "Rustburough's just below." 

Falco circled Katt's ship once before landing. She wasn't sure why he had listened to her, but she was glad he had. She landed with him. Falco was waiting outside of his Arwing. 

"What?" he demanded. 

"Come on," Katt said, taking his wing. 

She led him down the streets to her apartment. Walking in, she pushed Falco down on the couch and immediately sat on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck.. Falco gasped. Katt giggled. 

"What you don't understand, Falco Lombardi," Katt said. "Is that the whole world does not revolve around you. You are not the cause of everything." 

"But I caused this," Falco said. 

"No you didn't," Katt said. "You're so stubborn." 

With that, she cuddled into Falco, purring softly. Falco began stroking her fur. Katt sighed contentedly. 

"You really are stubborn," she continued lightly. "And yet... That's one of the things I like about you, ya know? You never back down." 

Looking up at Falco, she saw him smiling back at her as he wrapped his wings around her. In his embrace, she felt safe. She rarely felt safe. But, looking deep into Falco's eyes, she could see his inner turmoil. Even as he held her, he was apart from her. She hugged him tighter, as if that would make the walls come down. 

"Katt... What's wrong?" Falco asked. 

"I..." Katt trailed off. "Falco, why do you distance yourself from everyone? I don't understand... Falco, tell me." 

----

Falco stared hard at Katt. She wanted to understand him, and that was the last thing he wanted. If she knew just who he was, she would hate him. But he knew she wouldn't give up. 

"My dad... You know he's Dragon L," Falco began, and Katt nodded. "Well, he was twenty-two when he met my mom. She was fourteen. She had me a year later. I... I screwed up her life." 

"You weren't even alive when she made the mistake," Katt said sternly. "But... But I'm glad she made the mistake." 

Falco sighed. "I wasn't exactly the nicest kid growing up, you know. I saw my father die, Katt. I watched him die, and I didn't do anything." 

He pushed Katt away and stood up, heading for the door. Katt caught him. 

"Where are you going?" she asked. 

"I... I should be getting back," Falco said, startled that Katt hadn't been angry at him. 

"Well, normally, this would be the time for the good night kiss," Katt said. "But, of course, you're Falco, so..." 

Falco wrapped a wing around Katt's waist and pulled her close. Katt squeaked in surprise. 

"So what?" he asked. 

Not only was Falco stubborn, he was determined never to be predictable. He thought Katt knew that. So it was no surprise, then, when, lifting her chin up with his other wing, he kissed her softly. 

"Good night," Katt whispered. 


End file.
